Dance With Me
by flexo WKS
Summary: Jongin baru saja pindah ke sekolah baru, dan teman sekamarnya yang bermulut kasar tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk ikut klub dance. BL / YAOI / KAIHUN / EXO /
1. Chapter 1

Dance With Me

Sebenarmya aku tidak terlalu baik dalam menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi aku tetap memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama ketika pindah ke Seoul. Aku tidak mau satu rumah dengan Ibu tiriku yang baru. Bukan karena ia se jahat ibu tiri cinderella. Ia bahkan sangat baik. Tapi ku rasa aku kurang nyaman dengan formasi keluarga baruku. Di tambah lagi kakak tiriku yang sepertinya menyukaiku. Dia itu sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan. Seperti Baek Inha.

Aku masuk kelas tepat di Tahun ajaran baru. Jadi tak akan begitu bermasalah mungkin. Aku melihat ke sepanjang lorong ketika seorang Guru mengantarku ke kelas baru. Cukup nyaman.

Dan guru berkepala botak itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas bertuliskan 2-III. Pintu di buka dan semua pandangan menuju ke arahku. Termasuk pandangan guru wanita yang tengah menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

Guru botak itu membisikkan sesuatu dan sang guru wanita mengangguk pelan lalu melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku mengangguk sopan.

Sang guru botak keluar kelas, meninggalkanku menjadi pusat perhatian sendirian.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini akan ada murid baru di kelas ini. Perkenalkan dirimu."

Aku menundukan kepalaku sekilas. Lalu kupandangi seisi kelas sebelum mulai berbicara. Mereka semua menatapku.

"Anyeong, Kim Jongin imnida, bangabsumnida."

.

.

.

Aku menyeret koperku memasuki halaman asrama. Memandangi peta dan kunci yang kudapat di ruang administrasi tadi. Aku tahu sekolah ini besar. Tapi tak menyangka sebesar ini.

Kamarku berada di gedung tujuh lantai tiga. Kenapa harus lantai tiga? Aku sebenarnya sedikit malas bergerak terlalu banyak. Apa tidak bisa ganti di lantai satu saja?

"Anak baru?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berseragam sama denganku. Kami satu kelas. Aku duduk tepat di sampingnya. Dan dia masih bertanya seperti itu?

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau di gedung tujuh ya?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Lee Taemin imnida." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Jongin," kataku sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

"Aku tahu, kajja , aku juga di gedung tujuh."

Aku berjalan mengikuti Taemin menyebrangi halaman. Melewati beberapa lorong lalu sampai di sebuah aula utama dengan tangga besar berkarpet merah. Ini bukan kastil Harry Potter kan?

"Mau kubantu?" Tawarnya tapi ku tolak.

Dan aku menyesal setelahnya karena menuju lantai tiga itu sungguh melelahkan. Aku mengambil nafas sejenak setelah berada di lantai tiga dan rasa lelah ku bertambah ketika tak jauh dari tangga sebuah pintu berdenting dan segerombolan orang keluar dari ruangan kotak kecil yang pintunya terbuka secara otomatis.

"Ada lift?" Taemin mengangguk.

Aku terduduk di lantai dengan kaki terjulur lurus. Nafasku masih tersengal.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Kau tidak bertanya. Berapa nomor kamarmu?"

"Tujuh belas..."

"Mwoya?"ia tampak heran.

"Tujuh belas, wae?"

"Heol, itu kamar Oh Sehun."

"Oh Sehun?"perasaan ku tidak enak melihat ekspresi Taemin.

"Aniya, hanya saja dia sedikit punya mulut yang tajam."

Aku mendesah lega. Itu tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak berniat mempunyai hubungan baik dengan teman sekamar ku.

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan anggap serius ucapanya. Jika sudah sedikit keterlaluan cium saja." Taemin pergi sambil mengedip nakal ke arahku. Dia sedikit bermasalah kurasa. Otaknya.

Aku berdiri lalu menyusuri lorong yang lumayan banyak orang. Menatapku penasaran. Lalu kudapati pintu bernomor tujuh belas. Aku mencoba memutar kenop nya tapi terkunci. Aku mengeluarkan kunciku lalu mebuka pintunya.

"Nuguseyeo?" Ucap namja berambut pirang yang tengah bersandar di tempat tidur sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia bukan orang asing. Kurasa rambutnya itu di cat.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, aku penghuni baru di sini."

Ia tidak meresponku. Mengalihkan kembali perhatian ya pada layar ponselnya. Tidak sopan sebenarnya. Tapi terserahlah aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan rekan sekamar yang ramah. Tapi akan lebih baik jika aku sekamar dengan Taemin meski kurasa dia sedikit kurang waras.

Aku menuju kasurku lalu merebahkan badanku. Meluruskan otot-ototku. Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Rasanya ingin tidur saja. Akan kubereskan barang ku besok pagi.

.

.

.

Mataku berat sekali. Tapi ponselku dari tadi terus saja berdering. Dengan malas ku raih ponselku dari dalam saku jas ku. Jam tujuh? Apa aku menyetel alarm untuk jam tujuh malam? Tidak! Ini jam tujuh pagi. Aku berlari ke kamar mandi bahkan tanpa sempat membawa handuk. Dan ada orang ceroboh yang tengah menggunakannya tanpa mengunci pintu.

Ia nampak terkejut mendapati ku basah dalam balutan seragam. Seharusnya aku yang terkejut karena melihatnya telanjang.

"Ya! Neo!"

"Aku telat, bisakah kita mandi bareng saja?"

Ia tampak gugup dan wajahnya memerah. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia mendorongku menjauh.

" Neo micheseo? Otak cabul! Keluar kau! Mau ku bunuh eoh? Dimana otakmu?"

"Hya! Aku hanya telat bangun dan akan lama sekali jika menunggu mu selesai mandi. Mwoya? Gila? Otak cabul?"

"Brengsek tak tau diri, kurang ajar, berandal.."

Aku jadi teringat perkataan Taemin tempo hari.

Aku menciumnya dan ia benar-benar membeku tak berkata-kata lagi.

Sehun mendorong tubuhku lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut masih penuh busa. Aku tak peduli. Aku harus mandi sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Aku mendapati ruangan kamarku kosong ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Mungkin Oh Sehun sudah berangkat. Harusnya aku juga sedang dalam perjalanan jika tidak harus berdebat tadi.

Aku berganti pakaian secepat yang ku bisa lalu meraih tasku. Kurapikan rambutku dengan jari lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar. Aku berlari secepatnya menuju kelasku di gedung satu, lima belas menit lagi. Aku harus sampai lima belas menit lagi.

Dan aku tepat masuk kelas dari pintu belakang ketika guru pengajar membuka kenop pintu depan. Hampir saja. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika telat pada hari pertama.

Aku mengatur nafasku yang terasa sangat berat. Kakiku terasa gemetaran. Dan aku baru menyadari salah seorang teman sekelas ku menatapku dengan penuh benci. Oh Sehun. Aku sekelas dengannya.

"Ada masalah dengannya?" Bisik Taemin yang menyadari arah mataku.

Aku mengangguk lemas.

"Mulutnya menyebalkan bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lagi tanda setuju.

"Bagaimana kau menghentikannya mengoceh?"

"Aku menciumnya."

"Mwoya? Neo micheoseo? Aku tidak berkata serius waktu itu."

"Jinjja? Tapi itu benar-benar menghentikannya."

Dan Taemin tersenyum aneh ke arah Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin!"Sehun berucap padaku dengan wajah gugup.

"Mwo?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak akan pernah mau berbicara denganmu jika bukan karena ketua klub ku yang brengsek itu."

"Ya sudah tidak usah bicara."

"Tapi ada yang harus kubicarakan. Bisakah kau bergabung dengan klub kami?"

"Klub apa?"

"Dance."

Dance? Dadaku sesak mendengar kata itu. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan hal itu.

"Tidak."

"Ikut saja! Kau mau membuatku dalam masalah? Apa susahnya berkata 'Iya'. Terserah jika kau nanti mau keluar. Yang penting terima tawaranku."

Aku menarik Sehun lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Dan ia membeku untuk beberapa saat dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya! Otak cabul! Berhentilah menciumku brengsek!"

"Berhentilah mengoceh kalau begitu. Telingaku sakit."

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas ranjang lalu memejamkan mata. Siapa ketua klub dance itu? Kenapa bisa tahu tentang ku? Aku melihat Sehun sekilas dan membayangkan tarian apa yang dilakukan Sehun? Tarian tradisional korea? Ia tak tampak seperti anggota klub dance. Anggota klub catur lebih pantas untuk orang seserius dia.

"Hey, Oh!"

"Mwoya?"

"Dance seperti apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Itu bukan urusan mu. Kau bukan anggota klub." Ia berkata ketus. Dan itu justru terlihat lucu.

"Mungkin akan ku pertimbangkan jika kau menari untuk ku."

Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menggoda nya. Tapi itu jadi terdengar seperti itu. Sehun menatapku dengan malas. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak mengumpat tanpa suara. Seseorang harus memperbaiki kosa katanya.

Ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Menghampiriku dengan wajah percaya diri yang di buat-buat.

Musik mengalun dari ponselnya. Dan ia melakukan popping dengan sedikit freestyle. Raut wajahnya jadi berubah. Ia seperti menjadi orang lain ketika menari. Ku akui aku memang terkesan tapi tidak sebanyak itu. Hanya sedikit terkejut ia ternyata bisa menari meskipun tidak terlalu baik. Aku memejamkan mataku lagi. Lalu ia menarik kerahku. Menatapku marah. Merasa diabaikan.

"Ya! Kau mempermainkanku?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Katakan sesuatu. Kau bergabung kan?"

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Brengsek. Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyuruhku menari segala? Eoh!"

"Aku bilang mempertimbangkan."

"Pasti sejak awal kau memang tidak mau. Manusia rendah tak punya hati. Brengsek berotak mesum."

Aku menariknya kedalam ranjang dan melumat bibirnya bukan hanya mengecup. Seseorang benar-benar harus mengajari Oh Sehun cara berucap yang sopan atau setidaknya normal. Tapi setidaknya bibirnya sangat nikmat untuk di ajak bergulat.

Ia menarik kepalanya menjauh mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Aku menariknya lagi. Melumat bibirnya pelan dan ia mulai terbawa. Membalas lumatanku dengan mata terpejam.

Kami saling terengah. Kulihat wajah Sehun memerah. Kepalaku berputar. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Dance With Me

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu jika menyukai sesama adalah hal yang sangat biasa di sekolah khusus pria seperti ini. Bahkan aku tidak pernah berfikir tentang itu. Yang kulakukan pada Sehun kemarin itu jujur di luar kendali ku. Tapi ku rasa bukan rasa suka. Hanya terbawa suasana dan spontanitas saja.

Dan sudah berhari-hari ia mengabaikan ku. Padahal ia membalas ciumanku. Ia juga menikmatinya. Dan fakta yang tak ku tahu tentang Sehun adalah ada banyak sekali pria yang menyukainya. Mengejarnya layaknya seorang primadona. Pantas saja ia sangat sombong. Setidaknya ia berhenti memintaku ikut klub dance nya.

"Kulihat hubunganmu dengan Sehun bertambah buruk." Taemin menyela di tengah-tengah penjelasan guru.

Aku mengangguk malas. Untuk apa membahasnya. Sudah untung tempat duduk kami jauh di kelas. Aku jadi tidak harus melihat wajah sok nya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami hanya, sedikit canggung."

"Wae?" Mata Taemin mendelik.

"Sedikit lumatan, aku tidak sengaja sebenarnya. Terjadi begitu saja."

"Omo.. Daebakk! Kalian make out?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dan Taemin tampak tersenyum sendiri sambil sibuk entah dengan apa di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

"Ikutlah!"

"Ige Mwoya? Ku kira kau sudah menyerah."

"Jangan menyusahkanku."

"Sudah kubilang, buat aku terkesan."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tarian seperti apa sebenarnya yang kau mau?"

Aku memutar otakku mencoba mencari sesuatu. Aku yakin yang satu ini ia tidak akan mau. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya.

"Striptease..."

"Mwo?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya." Dasar otak mesum gila!"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjang. Merasakan mataku terasa sangat berat. Aku tidak mau menari. Tidak lagi.

Dan sesuatu yang berat menimpa perutku sontak membuat mataku terbuka. Dan kudapati Sehun duduk di atas perutku dengan kancing kemeja terbuka memperlihatkan otot perutnya. Heol! Dia sudah gila.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Mwoya?"

"Strip.. tease..?" Ia berkata polos dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Hentikan. Cukup!"

"Kau ikut?"

"Ani."

"Arraseo, aku belum pernah melakukannya..."

"Hentikan..."

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan bulu kuduk berdiri. Tadi itu dia kenapa? Kenapa tidak menyerah saja sih? Sial! Adik ku jadi berdiri. Sesak sekali rasanya.

Apa aku tidur di luar saja?

Aku belum pernah menyerang seorang laki-laki. Dan mungkin akan jadi yang pertama jika aku tidur di kamar dengan kondisi Sehun yang sedang menggila seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sehun bersikeras mengajaknya bergabung dengan klub dance sampai seperti itu?

"Kau tidak tidur?" Taemin muncul dari balik kamar sebelahku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau dan Sehun?"

"Aniya," kataku berbohong sambil melangkah menjauhi Taemin. Dia itu semacam punya magnet untuk menarik kejujuran dari diriku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Penat sekali rasanya, sudah hampir tengah malam. Bagaimana jika nanti justru ditegur penjaga asrama? Aku tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan begitu.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku kembali menuju kamar. Mungkin saja Oh Sehun sudah tidur bukan?

Tapi ketika pintu terbuka, yang kudapati adalah Sehun yang setengah telanjang sedang menari erotis di depan cermin dengan keringat membasahi rambut blonde nya. Dia benar-benar kurang waras.

Aku memejamkan mata melewatinya. Pura-pura tidak melihat makhluk menyebalkan yang satu itu. Tapi ku rasa ia memperhatikan apa yang ku lakukan. Alu bisa merasakannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya? Aku sudah berlatih. Kau pasti akan terkesan." Sehun mulai buka suara.

"Lupakan, aku tidak akan bergabung dengan club dance meskipun kau menari sambil telanjang bulat di halaman sekolah saat apel pagi."

"Dasar! Kau membuatku susah saja! Apa kau tau apa yang akan di lakukan ketuaku jika gagal membawa mu?" Sehun terlihat frustasi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu." Kataku pelan sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Memasang punggungku menghadap Oh Sehun.

"Aku akan membawamu meskipun harus menyeretmu dengan paksa!"

"Kau akan mati sebelum bisa melakukannya. Aku. Tidak mau menari lagi. Jangan ganggu aku!"

ada respon dari Sehun. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan respon apa-apa. Tapi rasanya menyebalkan sekali di abaikan seperti ini. Seharusnya kan dia tanya alasanya. Meskipun aku tidak akan mau memberitahunya.

.

.

.

Matahari masih belum terlihat dan Oh Sehun sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Bagus juga tidak harus mendengar ocehanya di pagi hari. Rasanya jadi lebih bersemangat tanpa melihat sosoknya.

Tapi satu detik kemudian pintu terbuka, dan Si Oh berjalan masuk dengan pakaian olahraga. Memandangku sinis sambil merutuk pelan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku bukan kuman."

"Memang bukan kuman tapi kau nenek moyang kuman yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan bakteri keturunan amoeba." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Lucu sekali.

"Aku heran kenapa 'dia' sangat menginginkan mu di klub, menari saja kau tidak mau. Mungkin hanya karena kau sedikit tampan."

"Kau mengakuinya?"

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak munafik."

"Jadi menurut standarmu, aku ini tampan?"

"Apa kau tuli? Apa telingamu itu tersumbat atau apa? Aku bilang sedikit. Kenapa kau melebih-lebihkannya."

Aku tersenyum lagi di buatnya. Ia sangat lucu. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Menyebalkan dengan cara yang menggemaskan. Oh Sehun ini sangat aneh. Apa aku yang aneh karena menganggapnya seperti itu?

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Mwo?"

"Kau, suka namja atau yeoja?" Dan Sehun terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan ku.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Apa aku harus mencari tahunya sendiri? Orientasi seksual Oh Sehun itu? Tapi kurasa dia suka batang.

.

.

.

Siang ini cuaca sangat panas, membuatku enggan cepat-cepat keasrama. Di sana sangat berisik. Aku memilih melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah. Sangat menarik sekali. Bangunannya benar-benar seperti kastil Harry Potter.

Dan aku tiba di ruangan ber label Klub dance di atas pintunya. Aku tidak peduli. Tidak ingin peduli. Tapi aku sangat penasaran dibuatnya. Aku mbuka kenopnya dan hanya ada Oh Sehun di sana. Ia menatapku dengan sedikit terkejut. Tubuhnya basah dengan keringat.

"Kau mau join?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa hanya ada kau sendirian."

"Yang lain sudah pulang."

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

Sehun diam sesat. Menatapku tajam sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Karena aku malas melihat wajahmu. Dan kau justru mendatangiku kesini. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri." Sial! Aku ingin membuat bibir itu tunduk kepadaku.

Aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana tanggapan bocah ini jika melihat ku menari. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi aku sangat bagus dalam menari. Mereka bilang gerakanku memiliki jiwa tersendiri yang memikat hati para penonton. Dengan kata lain, aku punya bakat alami.

"Apa yang kau sukai? Waltz? Modern dance? Popping? Yang mana?" Sehun menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan. Dia menyalakan api.

"Balet,"ujarku singkat dan Sehun terlihat tak menduganya.

"Tapi aku menguasai semuanya, bahkan break dance."

"Omong kosong," Sehun memutar matanya.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku takut kau jatuh cinta padaku jika aku menari di depanmu."

"Maka aku akan memberimu blowjob jika kau bisa membuatku bertepuk tangan." Sehun tersenyum sinis.

"Mwoya? Apa kau begitu ingin melakukannya?" Kenapa harus itu yang ia tawarkan. Dasar mesum.

"Aku mengatakannya karena mustahil aku terkesan padamu Tuan Kim," Sehun berujar dengan percaya diri.

Aku berjalan santai ke arahnya. Menekan tombol power pemutar musik di belakangnya. Musik mulai terdengar. Dan beatnya mulai menggelitik kepalaku. Menyalurkan energi positif di seluruh nadiku. Sudah sangat lama tapi perasaan ini tak juga berubah.

Aku akan menari bukan karena ingin di akui Sehun. Tapi ingin mendapatkan blowjob darinya. Mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu, pasti punya kelebihan lain bukan?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf jika ada typo.


	3. Chapter 3

Dance With Me

.

.

.

Aku akan menari bukan karena ingin di akui Sehun. Tapi ingin mendapatkan blowjob darinya. Mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu, pasti punya kelebihan lain bukan?

Aku memulainya. Mengikuti ritme yang sedikit pelan. Melakukan Blood-elf dance yang memang sudah sangat merasuk di dalam gerakanku(*tarian lentur). Menari mengikuti lagu dengan kombinasi antara popping dan body wave tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapan mata dari sosok Sehun yang terlihat sedikit gugup.

Aku mendekati Sehun yang melangkah mundur ketika ku dekati. Menghimpitnya hingga tak bisa membuat jarak lagi. Menatap manik matanya dan melakukan body wave tepat di depannya. Dia tergagap dengan wajah memerah. Lucu sekali.

Tangan Sehun menjangkau tape di sampingnya, menekan tombol power dan suasana canggung langsung terasa menyesakkan dada. Aku terdiam sambil mengatur nafas. Masih memojokkan tubuh Sehun di dinding.

"Otte?" Bisiku pelan.

Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Nafasnya jadi ikut tersengal.

"Buruk sekali, mataku jadi.. jadi sakit melihat tarianmu," ujarnya tergagap.

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau bukan orang yang munafik? Aku tau kau terkesan padaku." Sehun salah tingkah mendengarnya.

Kami saling bertatapan cukup lama hingga dorongan tangan Sehun memecahkan kesunyian. Mendorong tubuhku ke kursi tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Lalu berjongkok di antara kakiku. Memandang wajahku dari sudut bawah dan itu terlihat sangat sexy. Dia akan melakukannya. Tangannya membuka gesperku dengan bergetar. Melepaskan pengait celanaku lalu menurunkan zippernya. Menatap gugup ke arah kejantananku yang masih tidur di dalam boxer.

Sehun menurunkan celanaku hingga sebatas lutut lalu menarik keluar juniorku. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu mulai mengelus pelan dengan jemarinya. Menggengamnya dengan sedikit ragu. Mulai membuka mulutnya, dan aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya menggelitik ujung juniorku.

CEKLEK!

Pintu terbuka dan sosok Taemin berdiri di baliknya. Menatapku dan Sehun yang membeku dengan mulut ternganga.

"Ah, mian!" Ia tersenyum kikuk lalu menutup kembali pintunya.

Sehun langsung berdiri mengejarnya tanpa bicara apapun kepadaku. Aku bingung harus merasakan apa saat ini. Mungkin harusnya aku merasa malu, terkejut ataupun takut jika Taemin menyebarkan apa yang kami lakukan di sini. Tapi itu tidak ada. Perasaan semacam itu sama sekali tidak muncul dalam diriku. Yang kurasakan saat ini seperti rasa kecewa dan ehm,.. sedikit marah. Marah untuk apa? Lagian tak apa tidak dapat itu. Aku hanya iseng saja.

.

.

.

"Tidak masuk?" Kata Taemin yang melihatku berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar.

"Yang tadi itu,... "

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pernah melihat yang jauh lebih parah," Taemin berujar sambil menyeringai padaku.

"Tadi, Sehun..."

"Aku mengganggu kalian ya? Maaf sekali. Harusnya aku foto dulu."

"Mwo?"

"Masuklah, Sehun sedang menunggumu. Ada yang ingin dia bicarakan," titah Taemin alih-alih menjawab kebingunganku.

Dia berbalik menuju kamarnya begitu pula aku yang mencoba untuk membuka pintu tanpa suara. Berharap semoga Sehun sudah tidur. Hal bodoh apa yang sebenarnya tadi akan kami lakukan? Aku malu sendiri dibuatnya. Mengingat Sehun sudah melihat bahkan memegang punyaku membuatku benar-benar terlihat memalukan.

"Baru datang?" Sapa Sehun dengan wajah datar.

Heol! Bagaimana bisa di berwajah seperti itu sedangkan aku saja berfikir hingga dua setengah jam untuk masuk ke kamar ini? Memikirkan bagaimana harus bersikap, bagaimana harus memasang wajah ataupun memulai percakapan.

"Eoh." Aku malas menanggapinya.

Kulepas sepatuku lalu menggantungkan blazerku di dekat pintu. Melewati ranjang Sehun dengan perasaan yang entah sulit untuk kujelaskan bahkan pada diriku sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan klub dance?" Tanyanya dengan wajah muram.

Klub dance? Dia masih memikirkan hal itu?

Aku mengunci mulutku. Berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Entah kenapa rasanya aku sebal sekali. Aku ingin marah.

"Katakan sesuatu. Apa kau bisu? Apa telingamu tuli? "

"Berhentilah memaki! Apa itu cara yang baik untuk meminta seseorang bergabung dalam klub mu?" Aku berteriak. Entah kenapa aku muak.

"Apa ini soal blowjob? Cih, dasar otak jorok!"

"Mwo?"

Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan bepindah di tempatku. Menatapku dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Kau harus bergabung sekarang juga, akan kulakukan apapun."

"Kenapa aku harus bergabung? Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan ketua mu lakukan jika aku tidak bergabung."

Sehun menarik kerahku hingga tubuhku terangkat. Membawa wajahku ke depan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu?! Lee Taemin itu akan mengatakan kalau kita berciuman! Kalau aku pernah mengulum penismu! Dia akan mengatakannya jika kau tidak ikut klub dance! Arraseo?!" Wajahnya tampak memerah menahan amarah. Ia melepas cengkramanya dengan sedikit hempasan. Beruntunglah aku sedang berada di atas kasur.

"Taemin,.. dia...?"

"Ne, Taemin yang itu."

"Bukan urusanku."

Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Dia akan mengatakannya pada Hyungku. Kau akan mendapatkan masalah jika sampai ia mendengar namamu."

Apa lagi ini? Apa Hyungnya semacam makhluk homipobic yang anti LGBT?

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?"

"Yang pasti bukan hal yang baik."

Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Memutuskan apakah Sehun tadi berkata jujur atau hanya sedang menipuku.

"Kau Bohong."

"Ku mohon, aku bisa mati jika Taemin bilang yang tidak-tidak pada Hyung-ku," ia menatap lemah ke arahku. Seperti sudah kehilangan harapan. Seperti sudah akan mati.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Mati saja klau begitu, brengsek!"

Aku mendengus mendengar perkataan Sehun itu.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga hari aku tidak melihat Sehun.

Jika aku masuk kamar, dia sudah bergelung di atas kasur. Dan ketika pagi hari, ia sudah berangkat sekolah. Dia marah. Dia mendiamkanku padahal aku tidak salah sama sekali. Dan bodohnya aku merasa bersalah akan hal ini.

Tapi pagi ini dia belum berangkat sekolah. Sama sekali tidak beranjak meskipun waktunya sudah sangat mepet. Kenapa sampai segitunya menghindariku. Mau menungguku berangkat duluan? Aku tidak serajin dirimu Oh Sehun.

Aku muak, kutarik selimut Sehun dan kudapati wajah pucatnya yang sedang berkeringat sambil mengigil kedinginan.

Sial!

Ku periksa suhu tubuhnya untuk memastikan meskipun sudah sangat jelas dia sedang demam. Enatah kenapa, entah kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar karena semua ini. Aku takut. Aku takut bocah ini sakit parah.

"Sehun-ah..." kucoba untuk membangunkannya.

Ia membuka matanya lemah. Melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan hampa. Aku meraih tubuhnya. Menggendongnya di punggungku dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju klinik asrama.

Tangan Sehun terkulai lemas di ujung pandanganku. Aku mulai panik dan hampir terjungkal di buatnya. Lebih cepat. Aku harus lebih cepat lagi.

Dan tak lama kemudian kakiku melangkah di koridor klinik. Membuat suara gemuruh yang langsung di sambut tatapan terkejut para perawat dan pengunjung di sana. Lalu seorang petugas membawa troli ke arahku. Membaringkan Sehun di atasnya dan membawanya ke ruang periksa.

Aku terperosot ke lantai. Kaki ku lemas. Sendi-sendinya seakan mau lepas. Nafasku tak beraturan. Dadaku sesak seakan tak ada lagi udara di dalamnya. Tadi itu benar-benar di luar kemampuanku. Berlari sejauh itu dengan beban di punggungku. Ku rasa aku telah melampaui batas ku sendiri. Aku butuh oksigen.

.

.

.

Matanya masih terpejam. Mungkin pengaruh obat. Syukurlah dia hanya demam biasa. Dia bisa pindah ke kamar setelah dia sadar.

Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi, toh dia juga sudah baikan. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Bahkan memalingkan pandangan darinya saja aku tidak bisa. Ada apa denganku?

Matanya terbuka dan ia menatapku sangat lama dengan tatapan lemah. Bibirnya terbuka tapi tak terdengar suara. Hanya sebuah bisikan pelan yang membuatku hampir saja meledak karenanya.

Aku hampir saja mati kehabisan nafas karena membawanya ke sini. Dan setelah sadar ia justru, ia justru menanyakan tentang klub.

"Araseo, aku akan masuk klub dance. Tapi lakukan sesuatu untuk ku."

Dia menatapku dengan serius.

Aku mendekatkan kepaluku ketelinga Sehun.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Jangan pernah."

Ia menatapku lama tanpa suara. Dan tanpa perhitungan sama sekali, aku menciumnya sekilas.

Ia tidak mengumpat kali ini. Tidak juga menolak. Aku hanya mendapati pipinya yang bersemu merah. Mungkin saja karena demam. Tapi kuharap bukan.

"Kau, kau bisa tertular."

Aku mengabaikannya lalu menciumnya lebih dalam. Lebih intens. Kali ini bukan untuk membungkam kata-kata kasarnya. Sama sekali bukan. Aku melakukannya karena memang menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan Oh Sehun. Anggap saja aku gila jika memang orang dengan otak waras tidak akan melakukanya. Aku tidak menolak.

.

.

.

TBC.

Lama ya? Maaf. Pendek bgt lagi. Tunda dulu NC nya ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Dance With Me

.

.

.

Sehun terus saja menatapku yang dari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya. Ia menundukan wajah lalu berpura-pura melihat ke arah yang lain sambil melanjutkan kegiatan streching nya. Dan bibirnya mengutuk tanpa suara.

Aku terus saja berdiri di pojokan ruang dance tanpa melakukan apapun, meski dari tadi Taemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setiap kali melihat ke arahku. Aku tidak mau menari lagi. Pokoknya aku sudah ikut klub dance bukan? Ini sudah cukup. Yang penting aku bisa melihat Sehun yang seperti biasanya. Sehun yang tidak mendiamkanku. Ini sudah cukup.

"Kau ! Jangan bercanda, kenapa klub kami harus menerima pemalas seperti dirimu?" seseorang berambut coklat menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajahku sambil mengeluarkan suara lantang.

Aku melangkah mundur.

Taemin menarik tubuh bocah itu sebelum ia sempat memukul wajahku. Aku menatap wajah bocah itu sebal. Dan kulihat Sehun menenangkan si rambut coklat seakan mereka sudah sangat akrab. Aku tidak suka. Aku berjalan keluar dari klub dance dengan debaman pintu nyaring di belakang. Dan seseorang meraih tanganku. Membawaku kembali ke dalam ruangan. Itu Sehun.

"Minta maaf." Kata Sehun yang membuatku tersenyum samar.

"Dia bicara padamu, Kim Jongin," Si Rambut Coklat mencemoohku. Lalu kupandang wajah Sehun yang nampak galak kepadaku. Dia menyuruhku minta maaf, bukan si kunyuk itu.

"Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf? Si tengik ini yang menyerangku duluan."

"Itu karena kau bersikap seenknya. Dia itu sunbae kita."

Aku menatap Sehun penuh amarah. Aku marah padanya. Benar-benar merasa sangat marah. Kecewa dan entah apa lagi menyatu dalam dadaku hingga sesaknya tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Ku hempaskan tangan Sehun yang masih memegang lenganku. Aku lalu pergi keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia lebih memilih senior brengsek itu daripada aku. Menyebalkan sekali.

.

.

.

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Si Senior tengik berambut coklat itu. Aku tidak mau tahu namanya sebenarnya , sangat tidak penting sekali. Tapi sejak kemaarin Sehun terus saja memohon padaku agar aku minta maaf pada Chanyeol Sunbaenya ini. Tapi aku tidak mau. Tidak sudi. Tidak akan pernah melakukan hal rendahan seperti ini. Aku kan member VIP, kenapa harus tunduk pada senior jual tampang seperti dia. Meskipun aku jauh lebih tampan.

"Kau tidak datang lagi hari ini?" Tanya Taemin yang baru saja datang ke kelas.

"Jawabanya sudah jelas. Kenapa harus bertanya segala?" Aku menjawabnya malas.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika Sehun jadi menempel terus pada Chanyeol karena kau tidak ada?"

Dia memprofokasiku. Dan aku lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

"Chanyeol Hyung itu, secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sehun."

"Tidak ada hubunganya denganku."

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Oh sehun?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa aku terlihat se gila itu?"

Taemin tersenyum lebar kearahku seakan berkata 'iya'. Matanya memandang ke arah belakang kepalaku diiringi dengan ekspresi kaku. Seakan menyuruhku untuk memutar kepala secara pelan-pelan. Dan ketika kuikuti arah pandanganya, kudapati Sehun dengan wajah masam tengah berjalan ke arah mejanya. Apa dia mendengarnya?

"Dia mendengarnya." Jawab Taemin yang entah membaca pikiranku dari mana. Terkadang aku jadi takut sendiri dengan kemampuan bocah yang satu ini.

Aku mengusap kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa pening sekali. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli dia mendengarnya atau tidak. Aku tidak mau dia jadi besar kepala karena apa yang ku lakukan padanya tempo hari. Merawatnya yang hampir sekarat, bahkan menuruti keinginannya untuk menyeretku ke klub dance salan itu.

Sebenarnya kan semua itu untuknya, tapi ia justru lebih mengutamakan Senior songong bermata besar itu. dari awal memang sifatnya itu sudah buruk. Egoismenya itu sudah tidak bisa di tolerir lagi. Dia bisa bersikap manis dan baik hanya ketika dia membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi memang kenyataannya dia memanfaatkanku. Aku tahu itu, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku benar-benar jatuh padanya. Tuan Oh yang tidak punya hati itu sudah mengacaukanku.

.

.

.

Aku menutup pintu kamar berlahan-lahan dan kudapati kamar yang masih belum berpenghuni. Sehun belum pulang padahal ini sudah lewat dari jam eksrakurikuler. Dan tak lama setelah aku menutup pintu Sehun muncul dari baliknya dengan wajah masam. Melemparkan tasnya sembarangan ke atas kasur lalu menatapku tanpa suara tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak bisa di baca.

"Kau marah? Kau tahu kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali." Kataku Sehun pelan.

Aku menatapnya sekilas lalu mengambil komik di atas meja dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari Sehun.

"Sekarang mengabaikanku? Harusnya aku yang marah."

"Kekekeke..." aku tertawa pada bacaanku yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Aku minta maaf!"

"Hoaaamzzz..."

"Kim Jongin!"

Aku menutup mataku sambil membelakanginya.

Ia beranjak mendekatiku. Merebahkan diri di samping tubuhku. Membuatku ingin membuka mata secepatnya. Tapi sayangnya aku tak selemah itu.

"Katakan apa maumu?"

Aku memalingkan wajah. Menatap kedalam manik matanya yang kelam. Membiarkan waktu berlalu dalam diam untuk sesaat. Sehun gugup. Ia memalingkan wajah dan hendak beranajak tapi aku menahannya dengan lenganku. Meletakan di celah lehernya. Ia menatapku terkejut tapi tidak menolak.

"kisseu..." kata itu terucap sendiri tanpa kusadari.

"Micheoseo?" Sehun berbisik. Dan ku balas dengan anggukan setuju.

"Kau.." ia menghentikan ucapanya dan matanya beralih mmenatap bibirku.

Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dan demi apa ini terlihat sangat seksi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya mendekatiku. Lalu berlahan bibirnya menempel di bibirku. Dia menciumku. Benar-benar menciumku. Bahkan melumatnya dan menyesap bibir bawahku. Aku terdiam membiarkan bocah ini yang bermain. Tanganya bergerak mencengkram rambutku. Mengacaknya seiring dengan semakin dalamnya ciuman kami. Ini lebih dari yang kubayangkan.

Sehun masih terus bermain dengan gerakan yang patah dan kadang terlihat ragu. Tapi terus melanjutkan ketika melihatku tak memprotes sedikitpun. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, terlihat jelas di kulit pucatnya.

Ia menarik diri dengan nafas tak beraturan. Dadanya naik turun dengan mulut merah merekah. Aku benar-benar ingin menyerangnya tapi tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan hal seperti itu dengan sesama namja. Tapi momen seperti ini sangat langka dan dengan sedikit kebranian mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari Sehun yang entah bagaimana sedang berada dalam kondisi slave-able seperti ini.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, wajahnya berubah menjadi datar yang dibuat-buat. Ia menarik diri sambil mengusap bibir dengan punggung tanganya. Apa ini semua karena klub dance? Dia melakukanya untuk membuatku kembali. Sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah melakukanya, jadi jangan berulah lagi. Dan jangan lupa minta maaf pada Chanyeol Sunbaenim." Entah kenapa rasanya seperti jatuh dari langit setelah kau di ajak terbang. Bukan jatuh biasa, tapi jatuh tepat di atas tombak berkarat yang dilumuri air garam dan tepat mengenai jantungku. Sakit sekali.

"Aku berhenti."

"Katakan sekali lagi maka aku akan membunuhmu. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki bisa se-labil dirimu? Hari ini berkata ya, dan besok berkata tidak dengan mudahnya!"

"Bunuh saja, maka aku akan mengahntuimu seumur hidup." Aku membalasnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Cih, kekanakan sekali. Kim Jongin, berapa usiamu? Jika besok kau sampai tidak datang, aku akan menyeretmu dalam keadaan hidup atau mati."

Sehun beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan membanting pintu. Aku mendesah kesal. Sebenarnya siapa yang kekakanakn disini? Aku atau dia? Orang buta pun pasti mengatakan dia yang kekanakan. Bagaimana bisa aku punya perasaan pada orang semacam ini? Apa salahku di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga terjerat perasaan tidak wajar pada orang yang tidak wajar?

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mata. Berharap besok mendapatkan sedikit amnesia. Tidak perlu lupa pada Sehun, cukup lupa pada perasaanku saja.

.

.

.

Tubuhku terasa kaku ketika mataku terbuka dan matahari sepertinya sudah lumayan tinggi. Kurasa aku sedikit terlambat atau mungkin justru sangat terlambat. Dan Sehun tidak membangunkanku. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mencoba menyadarinya tetapi tak juga menemukannya. Dan sesuatu yang menutupi tubuhku terasa sangat asing. Dia menyelimutiku. Aku memandang kedua tanganku dan menyadari bahwa ia juga melepas blazerku.

"Sudah bangun?" Sehun muncul dari balik pintu masuk dengan baju biasa. Bukan seragam.

"Kau tidak masuk ke kelas?" tanyaku datar.

"Untuk apa? Ini hari minggu, kau amnesia, eoh?" Ia berujar santai.

Aku mendesah panjang. Merasa konyol karena apa yang ku harapkan semalam menjadi kenyataan. Hanya saja sedikit kurang tepat.

"Sedikit." Kataku pelan lalu kembali merebahkan tubuh. Aku mau tidur seharian penuh.

"Kau tidak berhenti kan?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Eoh,.." kataku malas.

"Em, Gomawo..."

Aku sedikit menyesali keputusanku. Bergabung dengan klub dance demi Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya yang konyol itu aku. Bertindak tidak rasional hanya karena perasaan tidak jelas yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri...

#BOW


	5. Chapter 5

Dance With Me

.

.

.

Aku tahu, aku tahu aku menyukainya. Bahkan terkadang aku rasa ia juga menyukaiku. Tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa itu hanya delusi belaka. Sifatnya itu, kebaikanya itu Cuma karena klub dance. Dan aku sudah jatuh atas kepura-puraan nya itu.

Meskipun belakangan ini aku mencoba untuk menghindarinya, tapi kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa mengurangi perasaanku pada Oh Sehun. Aku justru merindukan nya. Sangat-sangat rindu seperti mau gila. Bukankah aku sudah gila?

"Dia menempel terus dengan Chanyeol -sunbaenim, apa tidak apa-apa seperti itu? " Taemin mengoceh di sela-sela latihan.

Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan Taemin. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi kurasa Taemin itu terkadang kekanakan sekali.

"Kau tidak cemburu? "

"Berhenti bicara Leader-nim. Aku pusing, aku pergi duluan. " aku melangkah keluar mengabaikan seruan Taemin yang menyuruhku kembali.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja? "

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapku dengan wajah kikuk.

"Hanya sedikit pusing. " pusing karena dirimu, lanjutku dalam hati.

"Kau sudah minum obat? "

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Jika butuh sesuatu, katakan padaku ."

"Kau akan meberikanya? "

"Eoh. "

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku membutuhkanmu? "

Sehun membeku. Ia menatapku bingung dengan bibir terbuka.

"Jangan konyol. "

"Yah, itu memang konyol. Lupakan! " aku kembali memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Kau menghindariku? " Aku membuka lagi mataku dan kulihat Sehun menundukan wajahnya.

"Hanya perasaanmu. "

"Tidak mungkin. Bahkan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa saat aku memakimu. "

"Memangnya aku harus melakukan apa? " aku bangkit dari tidurku dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Aku menarik pinggangnya hingga tubuh Sehun menempel denganku. Wajahnya bersemu merah, tapi ia tidak terlihat keberatan dengan posisi kami. Dadanya naik turun seakan ia kesulitan bernafas. Apa ini nyata? Atau hanya delusiku saja?

"Katakan! "

"Hen, hentikan... "

Aku mendekatkan wajahku hingga hidung kami bertemu dan wajah Oh Sehun semakin memerah. Ia menatap mataku seperti ketakutan.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan entah bagaimana terasa sangat jauh. Jarak kami yang tak lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter ini terasa sangat panjang. Dadaku bergemuruh hebat dan sesuatu di dalam otakku berputar tak karuan. Membuat tubuhku bergetar tak jelas.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kacau di depan Sehun.

Aku berhenti tepat diujung bibirnya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku. Yang membuatku tak seleluasa biasanya. Sesuatu yang membuat keberanianku melayang hingga tak tersisa.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menciumku?" aku berbisik pelan cukup untuk Sehun dengar.

"Nan molla... "

Aku melepaskan tubuh Sehun. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu melangkah keluar. Sesak, sangat sesak.

.

.

.

Aku menatap selebaran yang baru saja Taemin berikan padaku. Dance competition yang hadiahnya bisa dibilang lumayan besar.

"Kau harus ikut. "

"Apa kau gila? "

"Kau tidak mampu? " Chanyeol menimpaliku.

"Bukan aku yang kumaksud, tapi kalian. " ujarku geram.

"Aish, bocah ini. "

"Jenny Kim? Jurinya Jenny Kim? " Sehun berkata antusias dan aku langsung mencari nama itu di kolom keterangan.

"Siapa Jenny Kim? "Jongdae bertanya pelan.

"Dia dancer Korea Selatan yang sudah mendunia. " kata Taemin.

Aku melihat lagi selebaran itu, dan benar-benar ada nama Jenny Kim di sana. Tanganku bergerak sendiri meremas kertas itu. Aku meremasnya hinga menjadi gumpalan kecil lalu membuangnya jauh.

"Aku tidak ikut. "

"Karena Jenny Kim? " Taemin berujar padaku.

Aku tertawa sakartis.

"Kau sudah tahu dari awal bukan? "

"Bisa di bilang sperti itu. "

Aku melangkah pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Entah kenapa sekarang semuanya terasa sangat memuakan.

Aku yang bodoh tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Harusnya aku tahu. Harusnya aku sadar dari awal. Bagaimana bisa orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa sangat bersikeras untuk mengajakku masuk klub tari.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sehun memandangku dengan wajah memerah.

"Dia ibumu? " Kata Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku membungkam mulut ku. Aku yakin dia sudah tahu.

"Bukankah menyenangkan punya ibu seorang Jenny Kim? "

"Kau harusnya... "

"Bisakah kau diam? " aku berkata dingin.

"Kenapa kau membencinya? "

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mau menari? Karena orang itu lebih memilih menjadi seorang penari daripada menjadi seorang ibu. Ia meninggalkan ku untuk menari. "

Sehun terdiam lalu mendekatiku. Ia meraih kepalaku kemudian menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Apa sekarang ia kasihan kepadaku? Menyedihkan. Tapi aku menyukainya.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku ke pinggangnya. Ia tergagap, tapi terlihat sungkan untuk menginterupsi. Memandangku seakan aku gelas kaca yang sangat tipis. Ia mengelus bahuku pelan dalam diam.

Aku menyandarkan dagu ku ke pundak Sehun. Menyesap aroma tubuhnya. Anggap saja aku mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Kim Jongin, pakai bajumu dulu. " ia berujar pelan sambil menarik diri dari pelukanku.

Aku tertawa tipis dibuatnya. Dan ingatan tentang orang itu tidak lagi membuatku terluka.

.

.

.

Sehun tergesa-gesa mengepack barang-barangnya. Sudah mendekati natal dan sudah mulai liburan. Bis terakhir berangkat hari ini. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi. Aku mendesah panjang sambil merebahkan tubuh ku di ranjang. Lalau perhatian Sehun beralih ke arahku.

"Kau tidak mengepak barang mu? "

Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Wae? "

"Aku tidak pulang."

"Wae? "

"Bukan apa-apa. "

"Ini kan Natal. "

"Aku tahu. "

"Setidaknya habiskan luburanmu dengan orang yang kau kenal. "

Aku menatapnya dan ia jadi salah tingkah. Entah apa yang saat ini ada di dalam pikiranya.

"Mau ikut? " tanya Sehun dengan suara pelan.

"Ikut denganmu? "

Ia mengangguk dan itu sangat manis sekali.

"Aku belum packing. "

Sehun meraih ranselnya lalu melihat ke arah jam tangannya sambil berfikir sejenak. Menatapku lalu melihat ke arah jamnya lagi. Kemudian beranjak mendekatiku sambil menarik tanganku untuk bangkit.

"Kau boleh memakai bajuku. " ujarnya malu-malu.

.

.

.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar Sehun sambil mencoba menenangkan diri. Bermimpi untuk kesini saja aku tidak pernah, dan sekarang justru langsung berada dari sini dengan ajakan si pemilik sendiri. Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung.

"Kau, hanya sendiri? " Aku bertanya sambil mengamati Sehun yang sedang merapikan barang-barang nya.

"Ibuku belum pulang, " jawab Sehun tanpa menyudahi aktivitas nya.

"Hyung-mu? " tanyaku pelan.

Sehun terdiam. Seakan-akan tubuhnya tersiram jutaan ton liter air es. Ia membeku tanpa suara. Aku menggaruk kepalaku canggung. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Aku lupa ada dia. Otokhe? Kenapa aku malah mengajakmu kesini? Aku sudah gila! " ia berujar cepat sambil memijit pelipis kepalanya.

"Mian, apa aku harus pergi? " tanyaku, dan ia langsung menatap ke arahku seakan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, bukan bagitu. Jangan pergi! " ia menutup bibirnya seakan sudah berkata hal yang tabu.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku lalu mendekati Oh Sehun. Ingin sekali menggodanya kali ini.

Ia terdiam dengan pandangan lurus ke arah mataku, sedangkan aku terus melangkah maju ke arah Sehun. Tidak ada orang disini. Dan isi kepalaku mulai tidak normal saat berdua denganya.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang hingga ia terduduk di atas meja. Dan tatapanya masih fokus pada mataku.

"Joah..., " ia berkata pelan sambil tergagap.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Dance With Me

.

.

.

"Joaheyeo…"

Aku menatap Sehun tak percaya. Bibirnya bergetar, dan matanya beralih dari menatapku kemudian menatap lantai di bawah kami. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Dan wajah putihnya jadi semerona bunga sakura.

Aku menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Sangat kikuk tapi sekaligus menyenangkan. Perasaan berdebar dan senang yang berlebihan bertabrakan di dalam dadaku hingga membuatku serasa terbang.

"Na.. Nado Joahe…" kataku pelan dengan penuh kelegaan.

Aku meraih dagu Sehun lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Mengecupnya lagi dan berlanjut dengan lumatan yang dalam dan menuntut. Mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain. Dan ia menanggapiku dengan penuh gairah. Aku mendorongnya, menyesap perpotongan lehernya dan ia mendesah rendah.

"Sehun-ah…" suara itu melengking tinggi diiringi dengan kenop pintu yang terbuka.

Sehun menatap sosok itu horor dengan nafas terengah.

Seorang namja berbadan kurus dan rambut agak panjang yang dikuncir sebagian. Kulitnya seputih milik Sehun.

Namja itu mendesah sebal lalu menarik baju ku ke belakang menjauhi Sehun yang memasang wajah kesal.

Ia menatapku dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Menyipitkan matanya sejenak lalu memeluku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hyung! Jangan berlebihan." Sehun berkata datar.

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Aku kira kau benar-benar tidak akan pernah punya pacar. Aku terharu." Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya yang hampir saja membuatku kehilangan nafas. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan bibir tersenyum lebar.

"Ige mwoya?" tanyaku bingung meski aku hampir paham apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Kau tahu? Adiku normal , meski tidak sepenuhnya normal karena dia memilihmu."

"Nde?"

"Dia ini belum pernah punya pacar ataupun orang yang di sukai. Aku kira dia antisosial atau menderita penyakit mental lainya, apa lagi tata bahasanya yang… ehmm…. Kau tau kan?"

Aku mengangguk paham. Dan mendadak aku menjadi sangat senang karena aku orang pertama yang di sukai Sehun

"Tidak kusangka kau suka namja."

"Hentikan. Hyung." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah memerah.

"Lucunya…" ujar Hyung Sehun sambil memeluk adiknya yang meronta sekuat tenaga.

"Tapi, aku tidak mengijinkanmu melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini."

Aku menerawang bingung. Yang lebih itu yang seperti apa? Dengan perempuan saja aku belum pernah. Dan ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Ibu Sehun terus saja tersenyum menatapku seperti melihat tas chanel diskon lima puluh persen. Sangat bersinar dan penuh semangat yang bergairah. Ia terus saja meletakan makanan ke mangkukku hingga kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan muntah jika terus mengunyah.

"Joah…" ucap Ibu Sehun senang.

"Nde?"

"Joahaeyeo Kim Jongin… Kau teman pertama Sehun yang di ajak ke rumah." Aku terbatuk dibuatnya. Apa aku boleh menganggap ini sebagai restu dari ibu Sehun? Anggap saja demikian meskipun kenyataanya tidak begitu.

Aku melirik Sehun sekilas dan ia nampak serius memandang piringnya dengan muka masam. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum yang di samarkan menjadi kunyahan ketika mata kami bertemu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sangat cepat di rumah Sehun. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja yang merasa demikian. Dan hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang terasa bagaikan seabad. Sangat membosankan dan membuatku mengantuk. Di tambah lagi suara Pak Kim yang semerdu itu benar-benar seperti lagu pengantar tidur.

Dan siang yang panjang ini seolah belum cukup untuk membuatku menderita. Tangan cantik Taemin dengan kekuatan besar menyeretku ke ruang latihan. Dengan suara lantang ia menyebutku alfa dari kawanan mereka.

Aku terduduk malas sambil melonggarkan kemejaku ketika mereka mulai pemanasan. Dan itu membuat semua mata menatap tajam ke arahku. Kecuali Sehun tentu saja. Dia menatapku penuh cinta. Begitulah kira-kira.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut, keluar saja!" kata Chanyeol ketus, dan aku hampir saja menonjok hidung besarnya itu kalau bukan karena Taemin menahanku.

"Arraseo… aku keluar."

Ucapku lalu melangkah pergi diiringi makian dari Chanyeol. Sehun menarik lenganku. Menatapku dengan penuh emosi. Antara sebal dan keinginan untuk bercinta(mungkin).

Ia memelukku bahkan ketika semua orang mengarahkan pandangan ke arah kami. Mereka semua terkejut kecuali Taemin. Dia selalu tau apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sehun entah bagaimana carantnya. Mungkin ayahnya seorang biksu atau ibunya seorang dukun.

"Kau tau kapan aku mulai menyukaimu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Saat pertama kali melihatmu menari."

"Semua orang akan jatuh cinta padaku jika aku menari." Aku menjawab acuh.

"Berhentilah menyombongkan diri, aku berkata serius. Kau terlihat sangat keren, sangat hidup sangat mencintai tarian."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Sejak kapan bibir Oh Sehun bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata semanis ini? Apakah begitu besar efek mencintaiku?

"Aku tidak."

"Iya. Kau mencintai tarian."

"Kau salah…"

"Menarilah bersamaku…"

Ia menatapku serius. Tatapan paling serius dan lembut yang pernah Sehun berikan padaku. Membuatku enggan untuk berkata tidak padanya.

Sehun meraih pipiku dan menecupnya. Di depan pintu ruang tari. Di saksikan oleh semua orang yang berada di sana. Dan sejenak aku merasa tidak rela berbagi pemandangan menggairahkan ini pada makhluk mesum di dalam yang tengah bersorak bar-bar.

.

.

.

Rasanya menyesakkan ketika kau sudah berjuang mati-matian sekuat tenaga dan hasilnya hanyalah juara dua. Tapi anak-anak itu senangnya bukan kepalang. Terus saja menceritakan saat-saat pengumuman padahal sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kompetisi itu di lakukan.

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum datar ketika mereka memaksaku untuk ikut berceloteh. Aku tidak suka yang seperti ini. Aku tidak suka bergosip. Lagipula juara dua itu memalukan.

Aku juga sempat bertemu empat mata dengan Jenny kim. Ia menangis sesenggukan sambil memelukku. Tanpa kata, tanpa isyarat apapun. Dan aku memasang wajah datar selama kami bersama. Baru ketika Sehun menghampiriku aku menumpahkan emosiku pada pundaknya. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

Aku berjalan menjauhi kerumunan anak-anak klub dance. Membelah koridor mencari Sehun. Dan kudapati dia sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan buku tebal dan kacamata bulat. Dia suka membaca. Aku baru tahu itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan dia sangat manis jika sudah menatap kumpulan teks di tangannya.

Aku duduk di samping Sehun dan ia sama sekali tidak memandangku. Lalu melingkarkan lenganku ke pingganya. Ia terperanjat kemudian menatapku sebal sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

"Kau sudah mengatakanya ratusan kali hari ini." Ia masih fokus pada bukunya.

"Kau menghitungnya?"

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja?"

Aku menggeleng, kemudian mengecup bibir plum Sehun. Ia mendorongku lalu memukul kepalaku dengan buku yang setebal alkitab di tanganya. Kacamatanya merosot, dan aku dapat menatap lensa hazel itu tanpa penghalang. Membawaku dalam kenyamanan mutlak yang memabukan.

"Appo…"

"Berhentilah berbuat mesum di sembarang tempat. Dimana otakmu?"

Dia masih sama saja. Masih bersikap kasar dan bermulut pedas. Tapi terkadang menjadi sangat manja jika hanya ada kami berdua. Dan kami sering berdua.

Aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celanaku. Lalu meletakannya di celah halaman buku yang sedang Sehun baca. Ia mengambilnya lalu mengernyit tidak paham. Sehun memang agak sedikit telmi.

"Ada yang mengajakku masuk SM," aku berkata bangga sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun.

"Kapan?" perhatiannya teralihkan seratus persen kepadaku.

"Kemarin, waktu lomba."

Ia merobek kartu nama itu menjadi serpihan kecil lalu menatapku sebal," Kau mau terkenal? Ingin punya banyak penggemar? Ingin tebar pesona?"

"Tidak boleh. Kau milikku, lupakan saja SM," lanjut Sehun dengan mimik muka serius.

"Aku … sudah melakukannya…"

Sehun menatapku dengan wajah datar.

"Aku ingin menari…"

"Kau milikku…"

"Arra… ,"

Sehun memelukku erat. Sangat erat. Ia menatap mataku lalu melepas kaca matanya. Menarik kerah kemejaku kemudian mempersempit jarak kami hingga tak ada lagi celah. Ia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Sangat lembut seakan takut aku akan meleleh karena kecupannya. Dan hanya perlu hitungan detik sebelum ciuman ini berubah menjadi panas dan menggairahkan.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
